The darkest Lady
by Surealism
Summary: two brothers and their sister on a collision corse with trouble, but will they be able to save the darkest lady or will the realms be lost forever?
1. Introduction

okay this is my first story and i've been encouraged into this bye my friends so i don't know what the outcome will be like and i'd love any feed back, good or bad.

disclaimer: i don't own any of the dark jewels characters in any way. i do own the character sitarsha and all of her interactions with anne bishops characters are of my own making.

The Darkest Lady

He watched her being twirled around the room from old man to old man and snarled in disgust, and then he thought of his own dance partners. The only difference was the age, well that and that she didn't have to get into bed with them if she didn't want to.

Running over and grabbing Daemons hand, i noticed the far away, icy look in his eyes that usually meant someone was going to die. Grabbing at his hand. I sighed, brothers could be so difficult. This was the most powerful MAN in the realm and he was sulking like a child. Oh well nobody dared to force either of her brothers while she was there, so couldn't her just enjoy tonight's dancing and later she, Daemon and Lucivar could all do on a huge crawl. I looked into his eyes again. Maybe not. I need an action plan I decided.

As soon as the dance ended Sitarsha found her other brother Lucivar. He was surrounded by the gaggle of usual crowing women, all looking for there bit of fun.

"Excuse me sugar" I said tactlessly "I need a favour"

Lucivar looked at me gratefully "sur…"

One of the older women looked at me "No he's with us, go find your own pleasure."

I stared at her for a second, finding the words I wanted "Back off bitch. That's my brother and if you wanna fight over him then you can go sit on a stick."

The woman didn't seem to know what to do, then she turned on her heel and heed for my aunt, the family matriarch not to mention…

"I think now would be the time to make an exit" Lucivar muttered.

"You would know best sugar." I replied as we cut our way through the crowd to Daemon.

Lucivar took one look at him then at me and said "We're leaving."

"Now?" Daemon snapped out of the trance a little.

"yup" I said " before we get caught and stopped"

Daemon looked at my aunt Dorothea glaring at us and nodded "Yes, I think now would make a most appropriate exit time."

okay this is the beginning i'll work a little more on a plot next time. this was just to test the waters and get my bearing on the story.


	2. Bad Ideas

Ok here's the thing, when I was reading the other chapter back to myself I decided that I didn't like having it written in first person, so im changing it to third person so the story has more flow to it.

Disclaimer: Again, I do not own any of the dark jewels trilogy characters, only Sitarsha.

Bad ideas

The pounding cut through Sitarsha's dream, making her head want to explode, rolling out of bed she yanked the door open and glared at the man "what?"

He wavered a little but even under the venomous glare, held resistance. "My Lady Dorothea requests your presence at the breakfast this morning"

"And that puts you on my door waking me up because?" Sitarsha ran the tips of her razor sharp fingers down his check. A visible shiver ran down his spine. "Run back to your mistress and tell her I'm only here because I have to be and im not at her beck and call." The shiver became more pronounced but she slammed the door on him.

Head in hands Sitarsha made her way to her bathroom. Lucivar had been right, for once, she shouldn't have finished those drinks, then again, she probably should have know better than to have go on a pub crawl with Daemon and Lucivar.

The door was being pounded on again when sitarsha got out of the shower. This time she only opened the door a crack "Yes?"

"Your wanted at breakfast" Daemon looked as bad as she did. "and don't ask about Lucivar, his mood would only depress you."

Sitarsha sniffed disdainfully, "only Lucivar could go on a pub crawl and not fel the effects in the morning" closing the door she and Daemon made there way to the Breakfast room.

The stifling atmosphere was made worse by the amount of people crowding the room, it seemed the whole court had been jammed into the room. That and they were making the largest amount of noise.

Dorothea spied her niece across the room and smiled, obviously Sitarsha and Daemon were suffering for the amount of people, that would teach them to walk out on one of her party's. "Darling, you look simply terrible. Are you alright?"

Sitarsha winced at the high pitch Dorothea's voices seemed to have acquired. "Im fine aunt. I just a little drunk, or maybe im hung over by now. Im not quiet sure if I can remember if I had something to drink now or last night, or maybe never?"

Dorothea looked confused "Of course Darling."

Sitarsha smiled at Daemon and turned to the far end of the table, her head still pounding. Lords and Ladies smirked at her, as if they knew that this was her punishment. Finding Lucivar, Sitarsha sat next to him and groaned, her head back in her hands.

"What's the matter?" Lucivar asked an evil grin not quiet hidden.

"Fuck… you."

"Oh so charming this morning, I can't wait till we get to talk properly" With a wink Lucivar headed out of the breakfast room.

Sitarsha screwed up her face and stuck her tongue out at Lucivar's retreating back. "Mother Night, do none of you know the meaning of silence?" as she shouted the words across the room she released the spell she had formed in her hand.

Suddenly the room echoed with… nothing. It was completely silent. Feeling much better Sitarsha applied herself to a hearty breakfast. Homesickness throbbed over her, she hated the realm of Terreille, even though she had to spend two weeks with each brother, twice a year Terreille never seemed like home. The land was too neglected and the people had lost what it meant to be Blood. They were greedy and sick, really, really sick. Sitarsha and her best friend Surreal where the too best whores in all of Terreille Red Moon houses charged small fortunes for men to see either girl, but the things that happened on the streets and in many of the mansions of the aristo blood sickened every red moon house worker.

"I need a break, Kealeer is so nice at this time of year!" Sitarsha commented to no-one in particular, but even though she would have loved to return to her fathers house Tersa's prophesy was weighing heavily on her mind… perhaps a trip home was a bad idea, then again she had been going along with few of those latly.

Yes well, I'm still not really sure where this is leading but a plan is formulating, so yeah, maybe…


End file.
